Rasnarok
Rasnarok In-game: Rasnarok Vitals Race: Forsaken Human Class: Warlock Professions: Skinning, Herbalism Age: 17 at death, current age unknown Sex: Male Hair Color: Black Eyes: Yellow Weight: 176 lbs. Height: 6'0” Appearance: Rasnarok's belief that beauty is a trivial subject is most certainly displayed in they way he keeps his appearance. Rarely seen wearing anything more than a flimsy cloth robe, gloves and boots, he prides himself on his magical prowess more than his physical appearance. Personality: Up until the time of his death at the very young age of 17 years, Rasnarok was a very outgoing and charismatic young man. He believed you should not judge a man until you have walked around in his boots, and he never turned a street beggar down on the streets on Stormwind. That was before the beginning of his unlife. Now Rasnarok has come to distrust, hate and even contemplate murdering random folk throughout Kalimdor that so much as look at him in a strange manner. He hasn't slept at all during his unlife, the memories and visions of the heinous crimes he committed while under the control of the Lich King haunt him the second the closes his eyes. History: Rasnarok's parents (their names now lost to the ages) were very powerful magi and it was clear from his early years of life that they had inherited their almost supernatural magical powers. Their home was fairly deep in Elwynn Forest and it would take them up to two days of travel on foot to reach Stormwind. As he grew, both his father and mother guided him though developing those skills to become a powerful mage. Rasnarok's sister, which he recalls her name as Alexandra, was quite older than he was, and lived in the chapel in Stormwind, developing her talents as a holy priest. On the day of his seventeenth birthday, Rasnarok and his parents set out on a trip to Kalimdor where he would complete his final test of magical abilities by fighting a powerful monster known to exist only by very power magi. However, when they finally arrived on the shore of north-eastern Kalimdor, they were met with something far more powerful than a magical beast. It was the Scourge. Mere hours passes when the Scourge stumbled upon their small camp and overwhelmed them. Within seconds, his father fell to the undead, and his mother fell soon after. Rasnarok ran as fast as humanly possible, until he reached the boat they had traveled to Kalimdor on. When he began to set sail, he found the Scourge were far more cunning then he had imagined and they soon overwhelmed the young man. He was unable to fight off the insane amount of undead and quickly fell before their blades. Time seemed to pass him by. He awoke years later in a crypt in Deathknell, a small town nears the ruins of Lordaeron. He immediately felt his magical powers had been tainted, corrupted. He began to learn the ways of the dark arts and demonology. Without any solid memories of the years gone by, Rasnarok set out to find his place in the new world. He soon formed a powerful bond with a demonic imp named Laznam and met a fellow Forsaken named Cavich, who spoke greatly of a group called the Tears of Draenor. Giving him a new purpose in his unlife, Rasnarok soon began his journey to find the Elder Ruarc, leader of the Tears of Draenor, and his quest to join them. ---- Rasnarok during his first trip to Orgrimmar category:Horde category:Forsaken category:Warlock